


Staying In

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better to stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Ragdoll as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Bill/Tonks, prompt: warm, fluffy, happy sex, and chocolate. I did my best, hon!
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Staying In

~

“Right,” said Tonks, gathering up the last of her Quidditch gear. “That was fun, but I’m off. See ya!” 

“Not even going to shower? _You’re_ in a hurry,” teased Hestia. “Got a hot date tonight or something?” 

Tonks’ blush was answer enough. 

“Ooh.” Hestia grinned. “Weasley again, is it?”

“Shut it, you.” Tonk started backing away, almost falling over some clothes on the floor. She somehow managed to stay upright, although she did drop her broom. Flustered, she scooped it up. “Bye!”

After Apparating to her flat, she tossed her gear aside and ran for the shower, knowing she only had minutes before Bill arrived. 

For once she’d had the foresight to pick up a chocolate cake at the bakery before heading to the DMLE Quidditch game, so it was all ready to go. All she had to do was shower and dress to go out. _Thank Merlin he’s always late,_ she thought, turning on the shower and stepping inside.

Five minutes later, however, she bit back a scream as arms slid around her. “You’ve no idea how nice it is to come over and find you warm and wet for me,” Bill whispered in her ear. 

Tonks sagged against him. “And you’ve no idea how close you came to being hexed just now.” 

Bill hummed, nuzzling her neck, one hand cupping a breast while the other wandered over her stomach and thigh before sliding between her legs. “Hm, well I suppose I’d best make it up to you, then.” 

Tonks gasped as he slipped a finger inside her. “Bill--” she moaned. 

“Yes, love?” Bill rocked against her, his thumb teasing her clit. “You were saying? Something about hexing?” 

Tonks moaned, resting her head on his shoulder as she undulated against him. “If you don’t stop teasing I’ll hex you anyway.” 

He bit her ear, making her hiss. “What do you want?” 

“What do you think?” Tonks panted. 

“I think I need better instructions,” said Bill, pinching her nipple. “The options, after all, are many. There’s my fingers--” He slid two fingers deep inside her, making her whimper. “Or there’s my mouth--” He licked the shell of her ear. “Or there’s my cock.” He thrust against her, his cock sliding between her arse cheeks. He hummed. “Or all of them, I suppose, although probably not at the same time.” 

Tonks groaned. He always did this to her; sometimes just the thought of him was enough to make her wet. “Fingers,” she whispered, not wanting to leave the shower, just wanting to feel. She bit her lip. “Then maybe the rest.” 

He laughed. “Greedy,” he murmured. “Girl after my own heart. But I think--” Sliding his fingers out of her, he turned her around to face him. “Yes, this is much better,” he said. Then, leaning in, he devoured her mouth even as he walked her backwards until she was braced against the tile wall and slipped his fingers back inside her. 

Lifting her thigh, he draped it over his hip, holding her open for his fingers, all the while kissing her lips, her jaw, the column of her throat. 

“Bill--” Her voice broke as he continued to finger her, and when he managed to get three fingers in, she cried out, her cunt throbbing as her orgasm welled up inside her. He continued fingering her through her tremors, and when she opened her eyes it was to find him watching her. 

His cock was pressing against her thigh, and, with a smirk, she shifted, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away, even as she pushed him down onto the tile floor and straddled him. 

“Tonks--” As she impaled herself on his cock, Bill groaned. “Fuck!” 

“That’s the idea,” she whispered, and proceeded to ride him until he was arching up under her, his hands clutching at her hips as he shuddered and poured himself into her. 

The water was lukewarm by the time they had both recovered. As Tonks helped him up, Bill grinned. “That may be my new favourite way to start off a date.” Grabbing a fluffy towel, he started to dry off. “Did you still want to go out?” 

Tonks smiled back. “I’ve no problem staying in tonight,” she said. “I even have chocolate cake for pudding. What do you think about that?” 

“A hot woman _and_ chocolate cake?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “I think it sounds perfect.” 

Taking his hand, Tonks led him out of the bath. “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” 

~


End file.
